


Asami and Dark Chocolate

by zeldahakuba



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Other, comparison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldahakuba/pseuds/zeldahakuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing dark chocolate to Asami Ryuichi and his relationship with Aki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charis2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/gifts).



**Intense Dark: Midnight Reverie** The epitome of Asami himself. Asami is powerful and intimidating and Aki gets closer to ‘hell’ the closer he gets to Asami’s world. Asami will go to the ends of the abyss just for Aki.

 **Smooth and Tempting** The way Aki always melts from Asami’s tempting touches.

 **Dark and Sinful** Asami being a Crime lord (He's a fixer as told from an interview with the author. I think he's like an information broker and makes or breaks people's reputations. That's what I've heard about the character).

 **Dark and Twisted** Asami’s love of bondage, teasing Akihito, and playfully punishing him


	2. Aki and Milk Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I finally wrote this one. I attached it as another chapter since both are related. I'm having fun writing these and there maybe another Asami one next. I'm also thinking about doing a Feilong one. I did milk chocolate instead because I found more things about milk chocolate that went with Aki than I found with white chocolate. Let me know your ideas/opinions in the comments.

Color (milk): Aki is the lighter side of chocolate. He's the sunshine and light for Asami.

Bitterness: He's not bitter and hasn't been through as much bitterness as Asami but he's been through some. Especially since he grew up as an orphan and he usually chooses the dangerous stories.

Acts differently when baking with it: Aki is different than many others that Asami has/had known. His honesty, bluntness, rashness, and risk-taking are appealing to Asami.

Extremely heat-sensitive and usually eaten in hand: Often seems like he's in the 'palm of Asami's hand.' Aki is especially that way when he is being sexually 'devoured' by Asami. He's like food for the beast that is Asami.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really much. I might turn these ideas into a fanfic later. If anyone has anything to add mention it on the comments. I came up with these descriptions from emailing charis2770.
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this. I was trying so hard to just write something and then saw a chocolate bar in Wallgreens that was called 'Ghiradelli Intense Dark: Midnight Reverie'. Then my mind came up with this. I kid you not! 'Intense Dark: Midnight Reverie' is the name of an actual chocolate bar. Link: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81omzdabjbL._SL1500_.jpg


End file.
